Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine
"Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine" is a rap battle produced as a part of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on elm Street franchise against Wolverine from Marvel Comics. Krueger was played by Michael "Wax" Jones, and Wolverine was played by series co-creator Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist. Lyrics Rap Battles of History! Wolverine verses Freddy Krueger! Begin! 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you 3, 4, better lock your, lock your, lock your, lock your... Welcome to primetime, bitch Better stay awake like a meth head Spread red on your bed spread ’Til you're lying there on your deathbed You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor Under that mask, you're a singer-slash-actor Under my skin I’m a slasher-slash-slasher Bitch! I come from Wes Craven's twisted mind You come from comic books that kids get when they're well-behaved at Christmas time Flock of Seagulls called, they want their hairstyle returned And that wasn't even my main diss, it was just a side-burn! Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth That claw's like a strap-on; there's a pussy underneath Don't sleep? That’s all you got for me? Could defeat your ass with a cup of tea I been to hell and back and whooped Satan’s ass You got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street You wanna talk about burns, mac? The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack! Wrapped in a Where’s Waldo sweater Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! So step into my catnap, see if you can hack that Better hang on to your whack hat 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jack-shit Compared to the least of my Weapon-X flashbacks! I’m the adamantium champion, X-Man You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! So don't get me more pissed, chump I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! Look at the size of your body How could I possibly think I'm in trouble? I can't tell the difference between your action figure And your stunt double! What's the matter? You look tired, eh? I'll be in your bed tonight, unlike Jean Grey! Some heavy metal bitches are real attracted What the f*ck is a wolverine, some kind of an angry beaver? I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian The first time I saw Justin Bieber! That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered I ain't got time for this, saving the world, what qualities do you bring? You're a pedophile from the Midwest, at least R. Kelly could sing So you've got the wrong room, if you're looking for fear Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer That face tells me you've met your match So come back if you've got another itch to scratch won? Who's next? You decide! Rap Battles of History! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Freddy_Krueger_Title_Card.gif Wolverine_Title_Card.gif Wolverine_with_Freddy_as_claws.png Elm_Street.octet-stream.png Shadow_Freddy_Krueger_Behind_Wolverine.octet-stream.png Freddy_Krueger_vs_Wolverine_Who_Won.png Video Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine - Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Internet Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Fan Songs